Savage Lust
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: Spoiler Warning! Chris and Sheva face off against a cloaked figure beset with certain odd priorities. RE5-Chapter 5-3. Rated M for lemon and violence.


**Disclamier: This is major spoilers of those who haven't RE5 yet. Also, I don't own Resident Evil.**

Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile!" Wesker smirked.

In a way, he already beat all three of the B.S.A.A. soldiers. His old rival Chris, his new partner Sheva... and his old slut, Jill. At least, that's what she became under his watchful eye. The advancements made with Umbrella's old work and Tri-Cell's more recent discoveries gave him the chance to remake Jill into his perfect accomplice. Jill's newly blonde hair was the final proof of his ownership of the former S.T.A.R.S. ally, reduced to a piece of personal property to do with as he wished. In that one small change to her genetic code, he had marked her for a life of dirty grunt work perfectly suited to the lowest in his new order. While Sheva and Chris recovered from the assault, Wesker took out his PDA, increasing the flow of chemicals into Jill's body with but the press of a button.

"No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer." The outcome meant nothing to him. Should Jill succeed, Wesker could expect her to scurry back to him like a good, well-trained pet, where he could prepare her for breeding with an advanced version of her favorite Raccoon City stalker. Should she fail, he would have an excellent consolation prize: the torment on Chris' guilt-stricken face. All that self-righteousness Chris had, torn to pieces over his old partner's death at his own hands. Wesker shut the door behind him, smirking as he heard the tell-tale sign of his new assistant at her absolute worst.

Jill cried out in perverse agony at the rapid, rising fires that spread from her chest outward. It was too much. Mind consumed with feral service to her master, body ravaged with the hunger of her pulsing loins, Jill ripped open the front of her tight black and blue body suit. The tiny shred of humanity left in her clawed at the red device on her upper chest. She struggled valiantly against it from within, the device imposing on her a constant feed of the same grueling mix of chemicals and hormones that had changed her from a normal human to an over-powered, over-sexed beast. Her ponytail swayed as she flipped backward off the second floor outcropping.

Her toes skid across the hard floor until she came to a halt. Squatting low, the perfect curvature of her ass splendidly filled out her leather suit. A hiss escaped her sneer, nostrils flared in animal rage and lust as she watched her prey jump down to the ground floor. Extending her arm sideways, she waited for the moment to strike. Eagerly, patiently, she could smell what she yearned to touch, to taste, to feel running down her unclean flesh.

"It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me?" He inched closer, handgun leveled at her. His knack for on-the-fly strategy was coming up empty. Only one recourse looked right: remove the object from her chest. He risked an attack, creeping toward her slowly with a sharp eye on her motions. He thought after Wesker that tracing her body language would be easy, yet as he soon discovered...

Jill felt a fresh surge of longing flood her sex at the reminder, memories of Chris accompanied by sharp pangs of desire. Ripping away the soaked crotch of her bodysuit, she made a mad rush toward him on bent legs. The natural feel of scurrying so low brought some measure of calm, the slickness of her hell-borne arousal forming a trail in her wake. She had set to rear back and pounce on Chris when a shot from the side forced her to yank her head back, barely dodging the white electric of a stun charge that whizzed past her.

"SSSSsssssss!" she hissed at Chris' new dark-skinned ally and scuttled to a pillar, crawling up its vertical landscape to the second floor. Bounding over a railing, she nearly reached cover behind a pillar when a lucky shot firmly lodged itself into her honed rear. A moan surpassed her usual hiss, the stun charge lighting up to tease her sex with its electric pulse. The second shot from Sheva's gun found a much different mark, unbeknownst to the African agent. Jill writhed on the floor as the second stun charge embedded into her crotch, exploding in orgasmic delight from the overwhelming shock it gave her aching loins. As the stun shots slowly lost their charges, Jill panted her recovery and skittered away just in time to dodge another round.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Chris' voice echoed through the expansive room. His own thoughts were a blurred mess, his normally well-honed senses fuzzed by emotion. Wrought with his bundle of nerves, he could partly sympathize with Sheva when he noticed her trembling hand.

Somewhere among her savage inclinations, Jill decided on a plan of action against her prey. Coming up on Sheva's side, she jumped over the railing and slammed into the African agent's back. The weak struggles of an inferior creature only heightened the erotic pleasure she felt tingling across her chest, making her nipples jut out against the leather. Rolling backward, Jill slammed Sheva into the ground, some deeper part of her drinking in the sight of the woman's large, sweat-soaked chest mashing against the hard floor. A sturdy grip on the ponytail of her prey's black mane assured control as she straddled the woman, grinding herself against Sheva's back. Her remaining hand crept lower, and in a single rapid swipe, she tore off a strip of the groin and back of Sheva's tight green pants. Her fingers went for the woman's newly exposed sex...

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" The electricity coursing through her at the stun shot made Jill shudder and convulse, hands falling to the sides. When the second stun charge hit her, she found the strength to bring her hands higher. Through the near-paralysis, she groped and kneaded her own aching tits. The slow, stimulating fry pulsed down to the base of her chest and stiffened her nipples to full erection. A third blast sent her over the precipice of desire, and with all her strength, she ripped off the whole front of her body suit. Her breasts dangled free, the past months of cum-stained Majini sex wafting from her like a tacky store-bought perfume. The splotches of her many misdeeds had caked on her paler skin, but most alarming of all to her old partner, Jill moaned out in wild lust as the scent crept in with the rest of what she sensed. Adrenaline kick-started by that new stimulus, she gave Chris another hiss and leapt away.

"Sheva!" Chris called in concern. As he reached her, he couldn't avoid looking at the chunks taken from Sheva's clothes, a cursory glance that he reminded himself not to take again. His new partner seemed to think little of it, professionalism outweighing her modesty as she rose and visually scanned the room.

Jill's ears picked up on another empty mess of sound from the male, hinting her instincts to their position. Emerging from her hiding spot, she whipped out her guns and began firing. With every bullet's flash and bang, a pang of mini-climax hammered her clit to a waterfall of her juices running down her inner thighs and moans tumbling from her lips. The sight of her targets shielding themselves behind pillars at the room's other end didn't stop the rain of bullets, too caught up in her arousal to stop. The casings pooled around her feet, and as her guns spent the last of the current ammunition, she let out a breathy sigh of relief.

The minor wait for her prey to show themselves grated on her, the unsated need for sex creeping back to full effect with each second. Unable to bear the strain much longer, she abandoned the plan. Back on the hunt, she ran past pillars, sniffing out the thin remnants of her prey's intoxicating aroma. She readied for a pounce as she turned a corner, instead finding herself beset by a sharp kick to the chest. An enraged snarl marked her anguish as she smashed against the wall, breasts bouncing with all the force with which her prey hit. On her swift recovery from the blow, Jill lunged forward, hands near the woman's throat. Close as she was, a few inches and a few seconds too far brought Jill to failure, sent sprawling to the floor when Sheva landed another kick.

The other woman's presence goaded her, Jill's loins aflame as Sheva descended. She saw the gentle dark pubes outlining the promised land of the other woman's slit, her hopes to reach it dashed as Sheva's hands wrapped around the red device on her chest. The rough tugs to pry it loose made Jill quake and moan, rubbing her thighs as the device responded to intent toward removal by assaulting her body with a more powerful wave of hormones. Meant to weaken her resolve should she try to pull it off, the object's reaction sent her a fresh swell of vigor that she used to overcome her prey. In a burst of movement, Jill freed herself of Sheva's grasp, clenching onto the woman's arms as she slid between her legs. Her prize squarely in sight, the tight lips of Sheva's sex surrounded by a dense, dark forest of pubes, she took this golden opportunity for all she could.

"Jill! What are you doing!?" Chris ran as fast as he could, searching for the perfect shot as he watched Jill force Sheva lower. Just when he thought he found it, a shift in his partner's legs obscured the prime target of an exposed shoulder.

"Ooooh Ooooh OOOOHHH!" Sheva groaned.

Even in her bestial state, Jill knew the sound of another overcome with the primal urges of lust. She extended into Sheva's folds with the Licker-level finesse of her tongue, occasionally tracing along the outskirts for a divine taste of her thin pubes. The frail efforts Sheva made at fighting back sent another kind of pleasant rush through Jill, a predator toying with its target. Running her nose against Sheva's crack, she slurped and teased the deepest inner reaches of the woman's now sopping pussy.

"Come on! Snap out of it!"

Neither of them could grasp his words, Sheva caught in a flurry of passion while Jill's own mind had succumbed to animal instinct. The African agent's fighting spirit waned, shame barely showing crimson on her cheeks as she gave in. She ground herself against Jill's face, moaning and grinning, losing herself in the plethora of tiny points stroked to precise arousal. Her assailant seemed to know every vital spot of her sensitive, wanting slit by heart, bearing oral expertise far beyond the bounds of human capacity. She folded her arms in tight, letting out a final wail as she shuddered and came.

Treated to the rush of Sheva's sweet orgasmic nectar, Jill bucked her hips in her own wave of pleasure. The tiniest drop sent her on a joy ride, her juices pooling between her legs as sweat coated her dirtied features. Her prey reduced to a panting, worn-out shell of the passion she'd licked and sucked from it, Jill slid the opposite direction and rose up before Sheva. A quick yank of the woman's purple top brought her breasts to bare, necklace guiding one's eyes to that busty treasure.

Leaning in, she pressed Sheva's full lips against her own as her hands groped the dark bosom of her recent mate. The rough, teasing pinch of the African agent's nipples brought moans that vibrated against Jill's tongue as she snaked it into Sheva's mouth. A pull away showed the fallen state of her partner, Sheva's eyes closed in wait with a groan at every squeeze to her mamms. Much as the agent's form enticed her, Jill picked up the scent of her new goal closing in. Taking a tighter grip to the woman's bust, Jill fell into a backward somersault and flung her away.

Chris grunted as Sheva flew into him, the two rolling together to a stop. The slow, groaning rise to their feet gave Chris enough time to glance back, greeted to the sight of Jill goading them on with a wave of her hand and another hiss before heading for a pillar.

Her ass swayed side to side in the tight confines of her suit as she ascended, skittering on the second floor. Her new mate's scent served as a beacon to her sex-honed form, the promise of a good fuck sending a stronger ache to her puffed loins. Jumping down, she slunk low across the room, dodging their stun charges with ease in a direct attack. A point blank hit paralyzed her... but not before she made a careful swipe at Chris, unleashing his member into view.

"Hurry! Let's get it out of her!" Chris shouted. Circling Jill, he kept his gun at the ready. Senses sharper this time, he watched for the slightest shift and twitch. As Sheva closed in, he saw the first sign of attack and acted.

"RrrrARGH!" Jill gave a primal grunt as she leapt at Sheva. Her hands nearly grasped the woman's bust when a pair of muscled arms wormed around hers and pulled back, holding her firm against well-defined pecs. Her initial squirms for release failed, hissing and sneering at the encroaching hand of Sheva... until she realized her fortunate position. Blessed with Chris' meaty shaft between her thighs, she harshly massaged it with all the strength and speed her enhanced body had to give.

"Don't do this, Jill!" Chris groaned. For every step he took back to free himself, she pressed closer, held tighter, reacting move for move with exactly the right counter. After struggling for a full minute, Chris discovered how powerless he truly was against his old partner's new trick. His member rose to strained heights, aimed of its own will toward Jill's sex. As strong as his grasp was, it couldn't restrain the inevitable. He felt Jill plunge down on the bulb of his cock, wrapping it in the burning hot wetness of her insatiable loins.

No force could budge her from her goal, pumping up and down against her new mate with all she had. The restriction of her legs seemed a small price to pay for a chance to ride Chris' pulsing erection. She rose and fell in synchronous motion, forcing him to poke as deep and hard as she desired. Hell-bent on quenching her newest needs, Jill moaned a cacophonous call of inhuman lust. The weakest of thrusts put all her past mates to shame, her body awash with a flurry of orgasms that tapped into her most carnal urges. Facing the majesty of a new best mate, the image of her truest desire flickered in her mind.

The memory of Wesker's denial to her simpering cries worked her to a new level of hot and bothered. Despite all her pathetic mewlings for his touch, he always answered with a new round of tests as a gentle reminder of her place. That one kernel of knowledge lingered in her primal brain, imprinted as the natural order of Wesker's vast new world. Residual yearning for a mate she could not have pushed her further, grunting in time with Chris.

"I've almost... got it..." Sheva said. Clutching the red device, she groped Jill's right breast as a means to hold her steady. Jill's savage arousal at the extraction shattered all Sheva's efforts to ignore the reek of sex. It pooled and flowed off the corrupted woman like an aura of carnality, a clear window into the tainted priorities of a former legend undone. Every moan that flew from the woman's lips, every breath that she heaved, made Sheva flinch, a sharp reminder of the unfolding tryst. Giving the device one strong pull, Sheva ripped it off Jill's chest and backed away.

"OOoohh ooohhh... OOOHHHH CHRIS!" Jill cried out as she felt Chris' seed splatter inside her womb. Her legs trembled and heart thumped, lavishing the seizing up and final grunt of her partner. Her arms free, she turned and hissed at Chris... as the haze of lust began to clear. The heat of her sore cunt cooled, the flow of her slickness ceased. Falling to her knees, she laid to the side, bust shifting to gravity, and looked up at her saviors.

"Jill..." Chris trailed, kneeling to her. Sheva, for her part, covered her bits and glanced aside.

Her five senses dulled to normal. Her mind regained its human spark. New perspective rushed to re-interpret her memories, and what she found there left her lips trembling.

"Chris... I'm so sorry..." Jill panted breathlessly. Her chest heaved, pussy reeling with the ache left behind from her insatiable lust. His response brought no comfort. The taste of Sheva stained her tongue, a sensuous flavor preferable to the slew of experimental creatures she'd sampled over the months at Wesker's behest. Every memory brought back to her senses the specific texture and girth of her past mates, but the worst of her remorse came when she looked upon Chris' latest ally. "You're Sheva, right?"

"Yes," Sheva said calm and confident, her head turning back. She listened with care to Jill's words.

"I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God, I was still aware." Jill's eyes fell on Chris' new partner. Sheva's silence, though meant in respect, riddled her with guilt. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright." Sheva's heart fluttered, eyes beset with the image of a more refined and composed Jill. Beneath the cool, collected exterior she gave, Sheva looked back on their tryst with fond affection. The delightful sense of Jill lingered on her sex like a phantom tongue, true feelings hidden behind a veneer of indifference.

"Thank you," Jill's legs trembled as Chris helped her to stand, exhaustion taxing her thin, worn-out frame. "Listen, I'm gonna be alright. You two need to stop him." Setting her thoughts to what mattered, she outlined what she knew of Wesker's plans.


End file.
